crashbandicootfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Py-Ro
Py-Ro é o Elemental do Fogo e o mais forte dos Elementais, assim como seu líder. Quando perturbado, seu temperamento é conhecido como um vulcão, embora ele seja um pouco calmo, se não um tanto insano. Ele pode conjurar fogo do chão ou como uma parede e transforma Crunch em uma carga de rochas latentes em sua forma, mostrando que ele pode ter poder sobre o elemento Terra. Origem Há milhares de anos atrás, os Antigos Ancestrais travaram uma batalha corajosa contra os Elementais — um grupo de máscaras renegadas que controlavam os elementos da terra, água, ar, e fogo. Cada máscara reinava sobre um elemento específico e usava-o para devastar o mundo. Os Antigos Ancestrais conseguiram aprisionar os Elementais com o usdo e jóias especiais conhecidas como os Cristais Elementais, que os pôs num estado de hibernação. Neo Cortex e Uka Uka libertaram os Elementais para que se pudessem tornar na fonte de energia para Crunch, na altura em que a sua mente estava sob o controlo de Cortex. História Numa estação espacial flutuando na órbita da Terra, Uka Uka reclama com o Dr. Neo Cortex, N. Gin, Pequeno Tigre (Tiny Tiger), Dingodile e o Dr. Nefasto Tropy (Respectivamente, os chefes em "Crash Bandicoot Warped") que suas incompetências foram desastrosas e diz que é melhor arrumarem logo um bom plano para que possam destruir Crash e seus amigos. N. Gin acidentalmente deixa escapar que Cortex andou trabalhando numa arma super-secreta dia e noite desde a última vez em que Crash o derrotou. Cortex confirma a afirmação, mas diz que o elemento crucial que falta é a fonte de poder. Ao ouvir a palavra "elemento", Uka Uka começa a ponderar e pensa em libertar os Elementais, máscaras maléficas capazes de controlar os quatro elementos da natureza e que estavam hibernando há milênios. Cortex então decide usar Crunch (a tal arma super secreta), um bandicoot geneticamente alterado por ele (Cortex) como cobaia controlada pelos Elementais. Nisso, os malvados começam seu plano. Na Ilha de N. Sane, os Bandicoots cuidavam de sua vida quando várias catástrofes naturais começam a acontecer lá. Desconfiado de que Uka Uka está tramando mais uma das suas, Aku Aku vai ao encontro dele e descobre sobre seu plano. Então, os Bandicoots devem coletar Cristais de Poder para que os Elementais possam voltar a hibernar. Então, eles rumam para a mais nova invenção de Coco, o Sistema VR Hub. Após enfrentar com sucesso os elementais de Terra e Água é a vez de Crash enfrentar o elemental do fogo. Crashes to Ashes, Crunch cria uma barreira de fogo para crash não o pegar, mas ele encontra um robô a prova de fogo e o derrota novamente. Intérprete Ele é dublado por Mark Hamill na versão em inglês e dublado por Toshitaka Shimizu na versão japonesa. Fatos Interessantes * O nome de Py-Ro vem da palavra "pyro", que é a abreviação de "pyromaniac", "pyrocellulose", "pirotechnic" ou "pyrogallic". * Py-Ro é o único membro dos Elementais que fala durante a reunião de Uka Uka e Aku Aku no Hyperspace Temple, sugerindo que Py-Ro é o líder. * Eles são personagens isolados que aparecem apenas em um jogo em toda a franquia como por exemplo: Rilla Roo, Von Clutch, Pasadena, Willie, Rusty Walrus, Zem, and Zam.. * Fora de todos os vilões do passado, eles nunca chegaram à "festa de aniversário" do Crash em Crash Twinsanity; isso é porque eles foram aprisionados no final de The Wrath of Cortex. * Nunca é estabelecido em The Wrath of Cortex sobre como Uka Uka e Dr. Cortex realmente libertaram e acordaram os Elementais. * Eles são bem conhecidos por Aku Aku e Uka Uka e os conhecem bem também. Eles têm um relacionamento antagônico com Aku Aku enquanto eles o provocam. * Cada um dos Elementais tem sua própria versão de um laboratório oculto no último nível do respectivo Quarto de Dobra da máscara que combina com seu elemento correspondente. (Reator do compactador: Rocha - Rok-Ko, H2 Oh não: Água - Wa-Wa, Fahrenheit Frenesi: Fogo - Py-Ro, Resistindo às alturas: Vento - Lo-Lo) Galeria Py-Ro The Wrath of Cortex.png|Py-Ro The spiritual masks by lurking leanne-d86x92z.png|As Máscaras Espirítuais Artwork Pyro.png en:Py-Ro es:Py-Ro Categoria:Personagem